


Darwin Rides Again

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday: Valentine's Day, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair spend Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darwin Rides Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a silly title and has nothing to do with the story, but I thought that it was funny! There is a line in this story that I think suits Jim and Blair ... it came to me while I was watching an Anime tape ... I was laughing my head off when I heard it. My sister thought it was funny too. It's been changed of course to suit the characters of this story ... see if you can spot it. Have a happy Valentines Day All! 

## Darwin Rides Again

by freak99usa

Author's webpage: <http://homes.arealcity.com/freak99usa/>

Author's disclaimer: They don't belong to me...they belong to people who can afford them and don't seem to like them much...I'm just using them for my own entertainment. They'll be returned when I'm done. I've got no money at all. The only thing thats' in my name are my turtles, goldfish (3), and an ugly dog...so if you want them you can sue all you want.

* * *

Darwin Rides Again (A Valentines Day tale)  
by freak99usa 

Blair was staring at James J. Ellison with a confused expression upon his face. The man was acting very strange ... stranger than usual that is. Jim had been away from the department all day leaving a confused Blair behind. He said that he had to run errands and such, but Blair didn't know what to believe. Now they were finally back home and Blair wanted to get down to the nitty gritty and find out what's been bugging his sensitive partner. 

"What's going on Jim?" Blair asked as he stood before his partner and best friend with a concerned expression upon his face. 

Jim looked up to his partner with a grin. He had been watching television, but now Blair was blocking his view. He shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me," he said as he looked down to his hands ... feeling a bit guilty about leaving Blair to do all his paper work. 

"You've been coming and going all day and leaving me in a state of total confusion, and I want to know why that is," Blair stated to the man sitting calmly upon the couch. 

Jim drew in a deep breath and exhaled. He than patted the cushion next to him and smiled. He watched as Blair sat and stared at him, waiting for him to talk. 

"I've been making preparations for today ... for us," he said to Blair as he watched the younger man, looking for any reaction at all. There was no reaction other than curiosity. 

"Today's Valentines day," Blair said to him, "What did you fix up a double date for us ... am I going to end up with the dog of the two?" he asked Jim with a sly grin. 

Jim just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing like that. Just a quiet night of dinner and dancing," he stated. 

Blair stared at Jim a little more cautiously. "Are you saying that dinner and dancing and us ... as in you and me?" 

Jim just nodded. 

"So we're going out for dinner and dancing, 'cause it's Valentines day?" Blair asked. 

"Yes," Jim answered. 

"As in you and me?" Blair asked again. 

"Just you and me," Jim said as he moved until his thigh was pressed against Blairs'. 

Blair stared at Jim cautiously. 

"Will you be my Valentines?" 

Blair sat there and stared at him. His face showed different emotions and than he smiled at Jim ... he just smiled. "How did you know?" he asked. 

"I always knew ... it just took me awhile to decide what to do and to remember how to feel the way I feel again," he said to Blair as he stared directly into the younger mans eyes. He tried to communicate with his eyes ... all his happiness and joy the same feelings that Blair was showing to him. "You're always open about your feelings," Jim said. "So, will you be mine?" 

Blair smiled, "I knew that someday you'd figure it out ... I thought that we'd be put in a home by the time you did. And the answer to your question is yes." 

Jim placed his hands upon Blairs' face, cupping the smooth skin. "We should get dressed for dinner," Jim said to him. 

Blair nodded as he stared into the pale blue eyes and saw everything that he had always wanted to see there. 

They pulled away from each other and stood. Blair looked towards Jim with a smiled before turning towards his room to get into ... "What kind of setting? Casual or semi formal?" Blair asked as he turned back towards Jim. 

Jim shook his head as he smiled. "Wear your good suit, Darwin," he said. 

"You mean my funeral attire?" Blair asked jokingly. 

Jim grabbed a pillow off of the couch and flung it towards his fleeing Guide. It hit the doors as Blair was safely in his room with the doors closed. 

* * *

Jim and Blair were seated in a private room in a very nice restaurant. Both men were sipping their wine and staring at each other from across the table. Blair smiled at the man who was smiling at him. 

Jim couldn't keep his eyes off of the younger man. He was wearing a dark Blair suite with a pale blue shirt and a very brightly colored tie. His outfit brought out the color of his eyes which made him all the more attractive. But his hair was what made him special ... it made him stand out. The front part of his hair was gathered back into a jeweled beret to keep it away from his face but the rest was left alone. 

They weren't drunk or anything ... maybe a little buzzed though. Dinner had gone very well. They didn't talk much, they just stared at each other from the separate sides of their table smiling. They were supposed to go to a club after dinner but decided that they should go straight home instead of spending the rest of the night on the town. 

"This was a great idea Jim," Blair said to the man sitting across from him. 

Jim smiled. Happy that Blair seemed happy ... it was something. 

* * *

Back at the loft the pair found themselves staring at each other upon the couch ... wondering who would make the first move in a relationship that began to progress further after three years of working together and a little over two years of living together. 

It was Blair who made the first move. He walked up to Jim and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon the older man's lips and pulled back. "I had a great time, Jim," he said in almost a whisper, knowing that Jim could hear him loud and clear. 

Jim smiled at Blair as he wrapped his arms around the younger man to pull his body closer. "You're great company," Jim whispered into the closest ear. 

Blair smiled and nuzzled against Jims' neck. "Mmm ... you smell good," Blair whispered as he wrapped his own arms around Jim. "You feel good too," he added. 

Jim just chuckled before shifting to that he was able to kiss Blair on the lips. At first the kiss started out gentle ... but it slowly turned into something more. Jim pushed his tongue into Blairs' mouth getting into the heat and the taste of the young man that he had craved for so long. Jim moved swiftly and pushed Blairs' jacket off of the younger man as Blair did the same to his. 

They broke apart and stared at each other for a few seconds. Jim stared into Blairs eyes as he panted and tried to get his thoughts moving. "Upstairs," he said in a hoarse voice, one that he didn't even recognize as his own. 

Blair nodded and smiled. He watched as Jim reached out for his hand to lead him up the stairs to the large bed. Blair took the hand with a smile upon his face. It was now or never ... and he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. 

Once upstairs both men quickly undressed and got onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. They were breathing heavily against and into each others' mouths. Jim was on top of Blair as the two writhed against each other in the heat of passion. 

"Jim," Blair gasped as he grabbed onto Jims head to get the older mans' attention, "I need you Jim," he said in a pleading tone as he wrapped his legs around Jims' waist and locking his ankles at the small of Jims' back. 

Jim understood though his mind couldn't think about much except to gain pleasure from the contact with Blair. He reached into his nighstand and pulled out a condom and lube. With Blairs' help he prepared the young man who was moaning and groaning in ecstasy. Jim pulled his fingers out of Blair and received a groan of protest. He shook his head as he managed to roll the condom upon his engorged cock and press it against Blair's puckered opening. 

"Yes," Blair murmured as he arched against Jim needing him desperately. 

"I'm coming baby," Jim crooned as he began to push his cock slowly into the younger man's tight opening. 

Once they were situated with Jim inside Blair to the hilt, they both breathed. Jim kissed Blair on the lips, a slow sensuous kiss that he let linger and he started a slow rhythm. Blair was moaning as Jim quickened the pace of his thrusts. Both men knew that they were first ... it was their first time together and they needed to know and learn more about each other before they were able to last for a little longer. Jims' hand was wrapped around Blairs' manhood and jerking him for all that he was worth. 

Jim released a cry of triumph as he came into the condom that incased his spewing cock. Blair just groaned and whimpered beneath him with his own release. 

Not wanting to crush the other man Jim lay on his side so that the younger man could breath. Both men were still panting and reeling from their orgasms. Jim took the used condom off, tied it off and tossed it into the trash beside the bed. He exhaled and smiled. 

"Wow," Jim whispered as he wrapped an arm around a sweat soaked Blair, pulling the younger man closer against himself. 

"You can say that again," Blair whispered as he turned so that he was facing Jim. 

Jim smiled at the younger man as he exhaled. He placed a kiss upon Blairs' mouth which Blair returned. They then stared at each other doing nothing else but smiling and enjoying the silence. 

"What does this make us now, Jim?" Blair asked as he stared at Jim with a large eyed expression. 

Jim reached out with a shaky hand and caressed the side of Blairs' face. "It makes us much more than partners ... it makes us ... us," he said to Blair with a smile of wonder upon his face, hoping that Blair understood. 

Blair smiled, "Wow," he whispered. 

Jim smiled and pulled the younger man closer as he pulled up the sheets to keep them warm against each other. Both men drifted into a peaceful nights sleep. 

* * *

Jim awoke and found that Blair was curled around him. He smiled. It felt great to feel this way. He didn't understand it at all ... never feeling this way about anyone before, not even Carolyn. It felt wonderful. Jim just lay there and watched the young man sleep. Blair was a young man ... he looked a lot younger in his sleep than he did awake. In sleep he didn't move as much as he did when he was awake. 

With his hand Jim traced every curve of Blairs' body, cataloging every contour that he was able to find. 

Blair moved unexpectable as Jim gently trailed his fingers along the younger mans' rib cage. He watched as a pair of sleepy eyes opened and stared at him questioningly. "What are you doing Jim?" Blair asked Jim with a smile upon his face. 

Jim smiled at Blair as he watched the young man began to wake from his sleep. "From this day forward, I plan to make it my business to warship at the shrine of Sandburg at least once a day," he said. 

Blair chuckled as he placed his head against Jims' shoulder. "The Shrine of Sandburg?" He asked the older man curiously. 

"Oh yeah," Jim said as he wrapped his arms around Blair, "I really like this shrine too," he said giving Blair a gentle jostle which just caused the young man to shake uncontrollably as he started to laugh quietly. 

After the laughter between them died down, Blair stared into Jims' eyes. "I love you James Joseph Ellison," he said with a smile upon his face. It showed in his eyes. 

Jim stared into those eyes curiously. He smiled when he was satisfied that it wasn't just said because they shared a special moment together. It was said because they shared something that was unbelievable together ... something that was special and something that was forever. "I love you more than you'll ever know, Blair Jacob Sandburg." 

Blair smiled at Jim happy and in love. They were both in love. And it was good. 

The End 


End file.
